El romance de Lita Y Seiya Kou y el amor a su familia
by JimmyMoon
Summary: Un pequeño fan fic sobre el amor de Lita Y Seiya Kou, donde habra algunas historias convexas entre si y una cantidad buena de romance
1. Introducción

Introducción

Un día una pareja se encontró en un parque, para así iniciar un gran amor entre ambos, así es, Lita Kino y Seiya Kou se encontraron y ambos se enamoraron uniéndolos así en un gran amor

Seiya va maneando su flamante auto, que logro adquirir ya que él es cantante de un grupo llamado Tree Lights, bueno, el conduce y se detiene en un alto de un semáforo, después mira a su izquierda y se encuentra a una hermosa chica en un balcón, de ojos verdes, piel clara y cabellera castaña, si, ella es Lita Kino y estaba esa noche contemplando una gran noche estrellada desde su balcón, cuando ella mira intencionalmente abajo y se encuentra con el joven de traje rojo a bordo de un carro lujoso

Seiya: Pero que hermosa chica el a que veo -piensa, le hablare- Hola

Lita: ah, ah, Hola -le sonríe-

Seiya: eres linda -le sonríe desde su carro-

Lita: Gra, Gracias -se sonroja-

Seiya: te ves hermosa desde el balcón -piensa- oh no, cambio la luz a verde, debo irme, adiós linda

Y así se va el joven en su flamante vehículo un poco triste y la chica que estaba en el balcón se sorprende y se pone pensativa

Lita: es un hermoso chico ojalá lo vuelva a ver otra vez, en el balcón y que pase de nuevo por este camino

Seiya: es una hermosa dama, ojalá pueda verla una vez más, ya me enamore de ella

Y asi pasa esa noche, nuestra protagonista sale a dar una vuelta al parque y el joven Seiya sale a dar una vuelta en su carro y se la encuentra

Seiya: Hola hermosa, eres la del balcón

Lita: aah, hola, si, así es -se sonroja-

Seiya: me llamo Seiya kou y soy un…

Lita: si, eres uno de los cantantes de three lights

Seiya: y tu como te llamas

Lita: Seiya, me llamo Lita Kino es un gusto

Seiya: te invito a dar una vuelta en mi carro

Lita: claro que si -piensa, el me recuerda a mi antiguo novio-

Y así pasaron dos meses y Lita se fue enamorando más y más del joven Seiya, hasta que llego un día

Seiya: Lita, te quiero decir algo

Lita: Si, dime Seiya

Seiya: estos días he sentido algo por ti un hermoso sentimiento, quero decirte que tú me gustas

Lita: ¿enserio, Seiya? -se sonroja y sonríe-

Seiya: Lita, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Lita: Seiya, claro que si -lo toma y lo besa apasionadamente y abraza suavemente

Seiya: te amo mucho, mi Lita Hermosa

Lita: yo igual, eres mío

Pasan unos días, ambos, Seiya y Lita salen a dar un paseo afuera en su carro cuando de pronto ven a una niña de piel clara cabello morado oscuro saliendo corriendo de un edificio, espantada y llorando porque su padre la quería usar para hacer experimentos cuando de pronto es casi arrollada por el carro de Seiya, él logra frenar a tiempo y salen ambos a abrazar a la niña, bueno, Lita

Lita: hola querida que pasa, porque sales corriendo de tu casa

Hotaru: esque, esque, mi papa me quiere usar para hacer sus experimentos y no quiero, no se que le suceda

Lita: pero que horror con tu papá

Seiya: eso no puede ser posible

Hotaru: viene mi papa, escóndanme por favor -lo dice con unas lágrimas grandes y abraza a lita

Lita: está bien, Seiya, hay que llevarla con nosotros

Seiya: está bien, súbela en la parte de atrás -hace adelante el asiento delantero, sube Hotaru y salen corriendo de ahí

Lita: tranquila, estas a salvo, por cierto, dime como te llamas

Hotaru: me llamo Hotaru Tomoe, y ustedes

Lita: bien, me llamo Lita Kino, y el es mi novio Seiya Kou

Seiya: tranquila, ya estas a salvo con nosotros, es feo lo que nos cuentas, pero ahora que harás a donde iras

Hotaru: si cierto, no tengo a donde ir

Lita: descuida, te llevaremos a nuestra casa, podrás vivir con nosotros, o no Seiya

Seiya: bien, me parece buena idea

Y asi los tres llegan a casa, donde Hotaru habla con sus amigos y ellos le proponen a Hotaru

Lita: Hotaru, sé que no es el momento, pero, he pensado yo y un poco Seiya y te queríamos preguntar que, si quieres ser nuestra hija adoptiva, sería muy bonito que pasara así

Hotaru: Lita, Seiya -se sonroja un poco- si, quisiera ser su hija adoptiva, ya que mi papa me quiere usar solo para sus fines científicos, pero, ambos se tienen que casar para que sea así

Lita: bueno -se sonroja- creo que tienes razón hija

Seiya: bueno si cierto -se apena y sonroja- a parir de ahora eres nuestra hija, bienvenida hija -le sonríe y le abraza-

Lita: así es, hija, ya eres parte de nuestra familia

Hotaru: gracias papi y mami, los quiero mucho

Y así pasa el día y ambos se van a dormir, no sin antes llevar a su hija a la cama para arroparla y desearle bonitos sueños

Lita: buenas noches hija, descansa, te quiero -le da un beso en la frente a Hotaru-

Seiya: descansa hija, bonita noche para ti, te quiero -le da un beso en la frente a Hotaru y la abraza-

Y así ambos salen de la habitación de su hija y Lita le dice a su novio

Lita: oye, Seiya -con tono dulce y provocador a la vez- quisiera tener mi primera vez contigo, que dices querido, ¿aceptas?

Seiya: lita, no sabía eso de ti, pero si, claro que si quiero hacerlo contigoY así ambos entran al cuarto y Seiya se lleva cargando a su novia a la cama y la acuesta cariñosamente mientras la besa apasionadamente y la abraza cariñosamente

Lita: no pares jamás -le empieza a desvestir a Seiya y el hace lo mismo hasta quedar desnudos-

Seiya: te gustara mucho -le besa el cuerpo lentamente y se lo hace despacito-

Lita: Seiya me gusta -gime de emoción-

Seiya: espero te guste esto baja su cara hasta sus pechos y los besa para después jugar con ellos

Lita: que rico Seiya, no pares -gime más aun-

Seiya: Claro que no -lo sigue haciendo y acaricia su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas-

Lita: te amo Seiya, me gusta que me lo hagas -toma el rostro de Seiya y lo besa apasionadamente-

Seiya: yo te amo mucho mas

Y así lo siguen haciendo un rato más para luego caer rendidos en la cama abrazados

Tiempo después

Lita: Seiya, te quiero decir algo

Seiya: que pasa, Lita

Lita: estoy embarazada de ti amor, estoy feliz

Seiya: ¿enserio? Genial, te amo Lita -la besa-

Lita: Vamos a decirle a Hotaru

Lita: hija mía, como amaneciste

Hotaru: hola mami, genial y tu

Lita: muy bien hija, oye, papi y yo te queremos contar algo

Hotaru: díganme

Seiya: bueno, lo que pasa es que...

Lita: estoy embarazada de tu papa, así es ya vas a tener un hermano

Hotaru: enserio -se sorprende y se pone feliz- felicidades mami, tendré un hermano o hermanita

Lita: eso aun no lo sabemos, hija

Continuará


	2. Chapter 1: El Sacrificio de Seiya

Capítulo 1

El sacrificio de Seiya por su familia

Ya pasaron los días y una desgracia está a punto de llamar a la puerta de la feliz familia, cuando Haruka llega a tocar la puerta de la pequeña familia y pide entrar porque necesita ayuda, pero la realidad era otra: Haruka quería terminar con la vida de Seiya para obtener su semilla estelar

Haruka: quiero hablar contigo, Seiya, ya sabes de que

Lita: que vas a hacer

Haruka: tengo que hacerlo

Seiya: si, o era mi familia o mi miserable vida

Haruka: Hay Seiya, despídete

Seiya: Lita, no es un adiós definitivo, solo es un hasta luego

Lita: Seiya -lo dice en tono triste-

Seiya: Lita -te besa y abraza suavemente- mientras Lita corresponde

Seiya: quisiera que esto no acabara nunca mi amor

Haruka: estoy siendo paciente hee -lo dice sarcástica-

Seiya: dame solo un minuto más por favor aguántame

Haruka: bien, pero aprovéchalo

Seiya: Adiós Lita, cuida a mis hijos por favor -le dice con la voz más dulce que tiene- bien Haruka Tu manejas

Haruka: Si está bien; perdóname Lita lo siento en verdad

Seiya: vámonos o esto se alargará mas

Haruka: bien, vayámonos

Seiya: toma las llaves del Mustang, a donde me quieras llevar

Haruka: a donde quieras

Lita mientras baja la cabeza y derrama muchas lagrimas

Seiya: llévame a un templo lejano de aquí

Haruka: bien, sube al carro

Seiya: ok, quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por nada del mundo y se que no es tu culpa

Lita: Seiya -Grita-

Haruka: gracias Seiya, pero si es mi culpa

Seiya: perdóname Lita, pero lo hago por amor a ustedes

Lita comienza a llorar desconsoladamente al ver que parte Seiya

Seiya: ya vez, mi Lita esta llorando y yo me siento una basura así que de una vez arranca este maldito motor

Lita: Seiya ¡Nooo!

Seiya guarda un gran silencio y enciende el radio

Haruka: ¿Seiya?

Mientras tanto Lita se va de su casa y Seiya deja un mensaje de voz en el teléfono de su hija que dice

Seiya: hija, por favor cuida de tu mama por favor y cuídate hasta luego -cuelga- Haruka ya casi llegamos

Haruka: este, si Seiya

Lita llega a un árbol de cerezo y cae de rodillas

Seiya: ¿te puedo pedir algo cuando llegues?

Haruka: de hecho, ya llegamos, me estacionare -Seiya, de verdad lo lamento, no debería hacer esto

Seiya: de acuerdo -ambos suben al templo-

Lita comienza a golpear el suelo diciendo porque él porque

Haruka: Seiya, ya llegamos

Seiya: antes que nada, toma las llaves de mi bebe

Haruka: Seiya, porque

Seiya: los papeles están en la guantera, cuídalo mucho por favor, te lo encargo

Haruka: Gracias, Seiya, pero no entiendo porque no te opones

Seiya: no puedo, si me opongo matas a mi familia, por eso lo hago, por amor

Haruka: bajando la mirada, perdóname, te prometo que no le hare nada a tu familia

Seiya: otra cosa, cuida a mi Lita y no le hagas daño a mi hija Hotaru, deja que se quede con su mama

Lita: Seiya nooo -grita muy fuerte-

Haruka: no lo hare, te lo prometo ¿Algo más que quieras decir? Te escucho

Seiya: una más, ¿después de esto seguimos siendo amigos?

Haruka: no lo se, después de esto puede que tu familia me odie

Seiya: hazlo sin dolor -agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos- perdóname Lita lo hice por amor a ti y mis hijos

Haruka: lo hare -apunta sus brazaletes y le quita la semilla a Seiya, haciendo que caiga al suelo y disminuya su Ki-

Lita siente que su Ki de Seiya disminuye de tope -no, noo, nooo Seiya nooo

Haruka: Bien, está hecho, Galaxia me las pagarás -se marcha en el vehículo-

Desde lejos Seiya le habla a Lita

Seiya: Lita, estas ahí

Lita: Seiya

Seiya: no llores por mí, estoy en un lugar mejor perdóname no tenía otra, lo hice por amor a ti, los cuidare desde aquí ahora, te amo

Mientras Haruka llega a casa de Lita y se acerca a ella

Haruka: Lita

Lita: ¿Haruka?

Haruka: yo… lo siento por lo que hice a Seiya

Y así acaba este capítulo de los más tristes

Continuara


	3. Chapter 2: grandes revelaciones

Capitulo dos

Después de la muerte de Seiya, Haruka fue a ver a Lita a su casa en el carro, para después pedirle disculpas a Lita por lo de la muerte de Seiya

Lita. Dime, porque lo hiciste Haruka

Haruka. Yo tenía que hacer esto

Lita: pero dime, porque

Haruka: No entenderías mis razones por las cuales lo hice, Lita

Lita: te vendiste a Galaxia y encima de todo mataste a Seiya

Haruka: ni sabes porque me fui con Galaxia

Lita: -con voz de enojo- te fuiste con ella y matas a mi Seiya

Haruka: ¿Y crees que lo hice por gusto?

Lita: Porque lo hiciste Haruka, dímelo

Haruka: por tonta, por escuchar a Crow y enamorarme de ella, por quererla salvar

Lita: es enserio lo que me dices, Haruka, por esa estupidez acabaste con Seiya

Haruka. Si, por eso lo hice, no fue por gusto

Lita: Debiste haber tomado mi vida no la de mi Seiya

Haruka: no, porque tu estas embarazada

Lita: eso no me importa

Haruka: si hago eso, acabo también con la vida de tu hijo

De pronto llega una llamada de la señora Galaxia para Haruka y Lita cayo de rodillas en el suelo

Galaxia: Sailor Uranus, ¿ya hiciste el trabajo que te encomendé?

Haruka: si, ya está realizado, tengo la semilla estelar

Galaxia: perfecto, ahora tráeme la de las demás Sailor Scouts

Haruka: ahh, con nada te conformas, galaxia, pero antes quero ver a Crow

Galaxia: claro, eso es demasiado fácil -aparece la caja de cristal con Crow dentro- ahí está ella

Haruka: ¡Crow! Porque no la dejas salir

Galaxia: crees que soy muy tonta como para dejarlas escapara si porque si, vamos, entrégame la semilla de Seiya

Haruka: porque no la dejas ir…-de pronto la llamada se corta y se pierde la llamada

Mientras tanto en un barrio lejano, Hotaru está caminando en la calle cuando de repente checa su teléfono y ve que tiene un mensaje de voz del número de su papa el cual dice así

-hija, por favor cuida de tu mama por favor y cuídate, te amo, hasta luego-

En cuanto ella escucha el mensaje de voz de su papá, va corriendo rápidamente a su casa

Hotaru: Piensa -presiento que algo malo le ocurrió a papá, ojalá no haya tenido nada que ver Haruka-

Sube las escaleras rápidamente, entra al cuarto de sus papás y encuentra a su mamá de rodillas llorando

Hotaru: mamá, ¿porque lloras, que ha ocurrido?

Lita: tu papá, tu papá

Haruka: -es mejor que me vaya, piensa-

Hotaru: ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? No me digas que… -contiene las lágrimas- espero que no esté muerto

Ella voltea a ver a su derecha y ve a Haruka, con voz fuerte le dice

Hotaru: ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá para que llorara así?

Haruka: Este -baja la mirada-

Lita: Tu papá está muerto

Hotaru: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? Rayos, porque nadie me avisó

Lita: tu papá se sacrificó por salvarnos a los tres -tapa su cara con sus manos mientras llora-

Hotaru voltea a ver a Haruka, la mira y le grita en un tono muy enojado

Hotaru: ¿tu tuviste que ver e esto?

Haruka se intenta acercar a Hotaru, pero sin éxito

Hotaru escucha a su mamá, la voltea a ver

Hotaru: pero mamá, ¿salvarnos de que o quién? De ella -señala a Haruka-

Lita: si, nos salvó de Haruka

Haruka. Hotaru, lita, perdónenme

Hotaru: Tú ni te me acerques, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres conocer realmente mi poder, o ¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo?

Haruka. Aunque no lo aceptes, las voy a cuidar, yo no soy la amenaza

Hotaru: mamá ¿porque tenía que hacerlo? Yo prometí que los protegería de todos, ¿Por qué no me llamaron, por qué? -empieza a llorar- dime Haruka, si no lo eres, porque mataste a mi papá

Lita: él quiso nuestro bien para ti y tu herman

Haruka: tu mamá sabe porque lo hice y les repito que hay una amenaza más grande y no soy yo…

Esta historia continuará

Créditos a mi hermana Atziri y los que participaron en este rol de sailor moon

Los personajes ni la trama principal no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectiva autora, Naoko Takeuchi


	4. The final chapter y el fin de un amor

bien, hoy me decidi a cerrar esta historia, la cual he tenido en espera mucho tiempo.

una vez que Seiya fue asesinado sin razon aparente por Haruka, ella misma se dirigio a pedir "disculpas" por lo que habia hecho, ya que su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, y aparte porque era su amigo, la tristeza y el desconcerto la invadió, asi que fue a casa de su amada Lita para hacer lo que le corresponde.

Haruka: Lita, en verdad, perdoname por lo que hice a Seiya, no era mi intención haberlo matado

Lita: y aun asi te atreves a venir

Haruka: tranquila, tranquila, acepto mi responsabilidad pero le hice la promesa a Seiya de cuidar a su famila.

Hotaru: parece que quieres morir verdad, Haruka, buen, te cumplire tu...

Haruka: Hotaru, ya calma, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería

Lita: Hija, tranquilizate, sera mejor que sea asi, tu padre dio su vida por nosotras

Hotaru: es un tonto, no debio hacer eso, dije que los protegería

Lita: si, lo se, ahora a esperar a que ocurra algo

Haruka: en verdad, me siento culpable por lo que hice, quisiera ayudarlos la verdad no es algo justo ni nada de eso

asi pasaron los dias, meintras Seiya, conoce a las grandes deidades, como el dios Zeus, que por casualidad es resulto ser su suegro, lo conoció en persona y Zeus le advirtio que debe cuidar a su hija, si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias

despues de un tiempo Seiya revive gracias al dios Zeus y llega a su casa con su familia, todos sorprendidos, al ver a Seiya ya con vida, se alegran de que este vivo, incluso su hija, Hotaru, que habia perdido la fe en su padre, y que a la vez le regaño por lo que habia hecho

Hotaru: Papá, te extrañe mucho, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas, confia en mi a la proxima que estes en peligro, ¿vale papi?

Seiya: hare eso, mi querida hija

Lita: regresaste, amor, me da mucha alegría, te extrañe como no lo imaginas -en eso, ella se le balancea y ambos se funden en un beso apasionado y dulce, para asi reafirmar una vez mas, este amor que nacio una noche, en un crucero de una ciudad-

Seiya: yo te extrañe mas, mi amor, mucho, mucho, que jamas nos separemos ambos

Haruka: Seiya, quiero pedirte perdon por haber hecho eso, no debi hacerlo, fue injustificado, pero ya sabes, la carne es debil, y tuve que actuar a la mala por mantener con vida, que al final, no me valoro

Seiya: no te preocupes, amiga, hiciste lo que debias hacer, y estabas bajo orden de galaxia

Haruka: me alegra oir eso por parte tuya, sin rencores verdad

Seiya: sin rencores, Haruka, luego salimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad -le da la mano, para asi afirmar una amistad que duraria para mucho tiempo-

mientras, Lita le mustra su bebe que ya nació, y tenia unos meses ya de haber nacido

Seiya: es hermoso, se parece a los dos, nacio de un gran amor, eres lo mejor Lita, te amo mucho, como no tienes idea

Lita: yo te amo mas, mi Seiya -asi ambos se dan un beso dulce y apasionado-

y asi, se acaba una historia, con un final, feliz? eso no lo se aun, asi que lo considerare como tal

Epilogo:

Ambos terminaron siendo una familia feliz, Haruka se fue a buscar el amor verdadero, y bueno, Galaxia se fue a conquistar mas planetas como siempre lo ha hecho, a su modo

Fin


End file.
